


文过饰非

by ccwzj



Category: allby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 最美表演场后小记一则





	文过饰非

白宇在监视器后面看自己刚刚的表演。  
方才那条他觉得已经差不多了，或者说，连续拍的几条他都觉得还不错，但是导演一直说情绪不够。“再来一条”这四个字，白宇听到膝盖发软。  
到底是哪里不对呢？他看着小屏幕里自己口罩下面的脸，有种真的被窒住呼吸一样的感觉，透不过气。  
文牧野出去抽烟了，旁边的导演椅是空着的，但白宇不敢坐，半跪在地上。  
最初知道要跟文导合作的时候，他既兴奋又紧张。  
那是今年刚拿过金马新人奖的导演，使他获奖的那部长篇电影白宇也看过，非常喜欢。  
他实在没想到对方愿意跟自己合作，只是得到消息就紧张得手心出了汗，下定决心一定尽全力表演，多跟文导学些东西。  
正式开拍之前双方短暂地见过面，在小会议室里。那是白宇第一次见到文牧野真人，气场比电视上看起来要温和，很亲昵地冲他招手，叫他“小白”。  
文牧野长白宇五岁，又是工作上的前辈，白宇受了这一声小白，但是很敬重地叫对方“文导”。  
倒是文牧野很随和地让他不用客气，叫哥就行，没必要那么拘谨。  
白宇哽了哽，还是不敢叠声叫“哥哥”，最后低声道“文哥”。文牧野没说话，拍拍他的肩，开始给他说戏。

一分钟的表演虽然短，但正是因为短，对演员的表现力要求很高。  
白宇很重视这一分钟，文牧野要求一镜到底，他在来之前已经独自在家练习过，但实际看来，跟导演要求的及格线还是差一大截。  
他有些挫败，跪在那里缩成一小团，像只沮丧的垂耳兔，不知道自己的问题出在哪里。  
文牧野抽烟回来了，白宇听到声音，站起身叫“文哥”。  
跪久了的腿发麻，他趔趄了一下，没站稳，摇摇晃晃向一边倒去。  
文牧野大跨了两步接住他，白宇闻到他身上未散的烟草味，手忙脚乱地站直身体，拉开两人之间的距离。  
“对不起文哥，等会儿我再来几遍。”  
“嗯。”文牧野绕过他坐到身后的导演椅上，回放刚才拍摄的内容，冲白宇招手，“你来看。”  
他简单地指出了几个需要更激烈情绪的地方，白宇刚站起的身子又跪下去，聚精会神地听着，脑海里的死胡同像是突然开拓出一条明路。  
他频频点头，黯淡的眼睛里亮起光，茅塞顿开，“哦……是这样。我知道了！”  
休息时间结束，白宇又要回到镜头中央去。  
离开前文牧野注意到他膝盖上黑扑扑的灰尘，叫住他问，“跪挺久了吧？膝盖疼吗？”  
“不疼！”白宇笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，像毛茸茸的小动物。  
他调皮地跟文牧野作了个“敬礼”的手势，一路小跑出去跟其他演职人员沟通下一次拍摄的要点。  
文牧野靠在导演椅上，看到刚刚还像条丧家犬一样惨兮兮跪在自己脚边的人转眼就活力四射地同工作人员说加油，明明自己心里也没底，但装的胸有成竹独当一面的样子透出几分认真的傻气。  
这个小演员挺好玩的。文牧野心里想。

演员的爆发力都是被逼出来的，在拍到三十几遍的时候，白宇终于有了点文牧野期待中的样子。  
但他也想看看白宇的边界在哪里，虽然满意了，但还是饶有趣味地盯着监视器让他拍到了五十多条。  
一米八几的男人，比自己还要高，跪在地上竟然只有一小团。  
不知道撒娇是他的习惯还是怎样，文牧野发现白宇那边的工作人员对他都挺好的，像宠小孩一样地宠着。  
方才休息的时候，白宇给他送来一杯咖啡，自己那杯只抿了几口就放在一边了。  
文牧野问他为什么不喝，白宇缩起脖子凑到他耳边，神神秘秘地说，“他们不许我多喝咖啡，我胃不好。每次都必须保证只喝一小口，他们才会给我买。”  
说得怪可怜的，其实语气里透出的全是被宠惯了的娇嗔。  
文牧野觉得这个小演员还真是小孩儿心性。  
白宇把咖啡偷偷藏在身后，向助理招手，“来帮我跟文导合个影吧！”  
文牧野也放下咖啡，看到白宇把剪刀手举在胸前，笑起来的酒窝很明显，仿佛刚才不是喝了咖啡而是吃了小熊软糖。  
他不自觉被感染，再看向镜头的时候，也比了一个剪刀手。

当天结束拍摄之后，摄像组提出要聚餐，文牧野本来不想去，但白宇站在门口看到他要朝另一个方向走，快跑几步上前拉住他，很亲昵地摇晃他的手臂，“文哥一起来吧，大家都很期待你去。这两天也辛苦您了，给我个机会让我敬您一杯酒嘛。”  
文牧野同别人亲近的时候不多，除非在某些特殊场合。但白宇挽着他手的动作太过自然，望向他那一眼中竟然带着某种风情。  
文牧野一怔，婉拒的话迟了半分，就被稀里糊涂地拉到了包厢。白宇坐在他右边，一开始给他敬酒，后来可能是喝高了，有些晕乎乎的，又开始为他挡酒。  
文牧野虽然不喜欢聚会，但对这种场合也能游刃有余，这还是他第一次碰到有后辈自己都站不稳了还在他身前为他挡酒的。  
大概是他一开始的拒绝让白宇以为自己不习惯这种酒局，从而有担当地负起了硬把他拉过来的责任。  
酒过三巡，包厢内的暖气开得很足，白宇的脸也不知是醉的还是热的，在灯光的反射下白里透粉，眼圈周围也跟哭过一样红。他歪倒在桌边，脸朝向文牧野的方向，支起胳膊挥动酒瓶，嘴里还不停叨咕，“文哥，谢谢你！真的感谢你！我、我再敬你！”  
嗨呀。文牧野最后把软成一滩的白宇半扶半抱地弄上车的时候心里想，这可是你自己送上门来的，我不可能有拒绝的道理。

浴室的雾气蒸腾，热水泡得白宇全身都泛红，他舒服地舒展身体，长腿一伸却感觉到另一个人的体温。  
“嗯？”他迷糊地睁眼，还没看清眼前是谁，就被捞起腰翻了个身，脚下打滑摔在水里。  
声音的主人从后面揽着他，手指圈住他尚未勃起的性器，另一只手扣紧了他的腰，顶开他的膝盖，“不是说不累吗？那就再跪会儿吧，跪好了。”  
白宇感觉到有火热的性器抵在他臀缝磨蹭，滚烫的温度比热水还要惹火。  
他双手扶着墙面，膝盖在并不宽敞的浴缸里跪不太稳。他感觉到穴口被缓慢地撑开，热水围绕褶皱徘徊，有几股进到里面去，敏感的肠道立刻收缩着蠕动起来。  
“啊……”他小声地叹，小洞被两根手指抽插抠挖，刺激得他腰抖了两下就要跪不住地往下滑。  
扩张比文牧野想象中顺利太多，白宇超乎预料地敏感，里面又热又软，只用手指就湿润得出水。  
“你被不少人操过吧？这么快就湿了？”  
“啊……不、不是！”白宇黏糊糊地狡辩，“是水，流进去的水。”  
他红着眼角回头撒娇一样地瞪人，“不是我……”  
“我看你比水还浪。”  
文牧野并不算多温柔的床伴，耐心也有限，发现白宇的身体极好开拓之后，就没了做繁复前戏的心情，戴上套子在入口试探了两下就一举操了进去。  
小演员的身体和预想中一样紧致，肠肉急不可耐地包裹上来，像有自己的意识一样吸吮着粗大的阴茎。  
男人发出舒爽的喟叹，抓紧白宇的腰九浅一深地抽插挺送，操得白宇绷紧了脊背，发出小动物一样的呻吟。  
水波随着抽插的节奏一圈圈在白宇腰间涤荡，他腿间的物什舒服地抬起头，顶端破开波纹，像在水面撑起了一把小伞。  
他把手伸下去想给自己痛快，但单手撑不住湿滑的墙壁，腰一榻跌进水里，又被捞起来操。  
男人掰过他的下巴咬他耳朵，“这么快就跪不住了？再来一条。”  
“唔……”白宇条件反射地腿软，这话让他有如回到白天的片场，努力重新摆好姿势，身后的人却在这时突然加大顶弄的力道，一举撞碎了白宇呼吸的节奏。  
他勾着嗓子喘息，扶住浴缸的边缘摇头，断断续续地求饶，“不行……跪不住了，饶了我吧……”  
“小宇，我们这是一镜到底，你跪不住怎么行？”导演屈起一腿顶开他并拢的膝盖，“这就是你作为演员的职业精神？”  
白宇失了平衡，被操得身体在水中不断前后耸动。  
他呜咽着挺起腰，向后勾住男人的脖子撒娇，“哥，文哥，让我歇一会，我就歇一小会儿……啊！”  
敏感的胸口被猝不及防地揉搓，粉红色的乳珠挺立在空气中，可怜兮兮地随着抽插的节奏颤动，饥渴着寻求爱抚。  
白宇的头向后仰起，靠在男人的肩膀上，上半身勾出美妙的弧度，挺起胸脯索求，“摸摸我，再摸摸我……唔嗯……”  
男人掰着他的肩膀挺操了一会儿，手指在他乳晕周围绕圈划动，却偏偏不去爱抚凸起的小珠。  
白宇的呻吟声哽在喉口，像小猫求奶一样呜呜地低吟，抓在浴缸边缘的手暴起青筋，他快射了。  
导演感觉到了，退出几分，把白宇翻过来按在浴缸中央，双腿朝两边打开，拇指蹭过膝盖处薄薄的皮肤，“都红了，还疼吗？”  
没等浸于欲望中的人回答，男人的手顺着膝盖滑到大腿根部，手指浅浅戳刺他合不上的小洞，“你这么浪，是不是只靠后面就能高潮？”  
“啊！你、你操进来试试……不就知道了。”  
白宇已经濒临边缘，整张脸都烧红了，手指抚摸自己的胸口，扭着腰邀请阴茎的进入。  
前列腺被抵住磨蹭的快感让他大脑发空，但每次都差那么一点。  
他感觉自己好像在蹦极，身体在欲海中无限坠落，却看不到底端，绷不直腰上绑着的那条安全绳。  
他咬着嘴唇哭得破碎，眼泪流进水里失了踪影，但明显的哭音回荡在狭小的浴室里。  
“求求你……”他崩溃说道，“再快点，让我射……”  
男人挑眉笑道：“导演没喊‘卡’你怎么能私自叫停？”  
说着他堵住白宇的性器顶端，可怜兮兮的铃口颤抖了两下，被扼住精关。  
白宇哭着说不行，伸手想把男人欺负自己的手剥开，却被捉住带向他们连结的地方。  
“你要不要试试还能不能把自己送进去？”  
“不要……不要，啊！”白宇挣扎着收回手，抱住导演的脖子又哭又叫地求，讨好地蹭他侧脸，身后的小穴也收缩挤压，想让那根粗大火热的东西快点释放。  
“射给我……求求你快射给我呜呜……”  
浴缸里的水在激烈的抽插碰撞中渐渐转凉，在最后的冲刺里，白宇绷起脚尖射了。  
他的脸上湿意一片，不知是水还是泪；刘海也乱糟糟地黏在额头上，眉毛皱起，眼角红红的，一副被欺负惨了的可怜模样。  
导演随手丢下套子，拍拍他的屁股哄他起身，“这条就先饶过你，下条必须一镜到底。”  
白宇一时没能处理出这句话中的信息，软着腰擦干身体，被带到卧室压在床上才反应过来漫漫长夜只是开始。  
他伸手推了两下并没什么威慑力，被翻过身跪在床上撅起屁股，胡乱说着“不行”，还是揪紧床单不容拒绝地被进入了。  
到得后半夜白宇酒醒了一半，清楚地知道自己跟谁在做什么，但身体的快感无法抗拒。  
他吊着嗓子喘息，射了一波又一波，屁股里灌满了男人的精液，床单也被体液弄得湿哒哒。  
但他有一种被填满的惬意，叫嚣的欲望得到纾解的饕足。  
最后虽然是一瘸一拐屁股流水地去清理，但莲蓬头下，他抠挖自己的小洞引出精液，表情却是笑着的。  
激烈的性爱让他感到无比舒畅。

窗外的天还未亮，夜色尚在最深沉的时刻。  
白宇赤着脚捡起自己的衣服穿好，静悄悄地离开了酒店。  
走廊里安静无声，就像从来没有人来过。


End file.
